Bye Bye Mars
by Misa Hayase
Summary: This story is a retelling of the fateful day when Misa makes good on her promise: to go to Mars. Macross only had thirty minutes to convey an episode's plot, so we could never enjoy a deep understanding of each character, nor delve too much into the fathoms of drama around one event. This piece exists to fill those gaps with greater detail.
1. Chapter 1

The aluminum silicate glass constructing the window gleamed in the relative darkness of space, a blue light penetrating into the artificial illumination of the bridge like fractured laser beams, some thin and others thicker. As the giant space fortress made a turn inch by inch, one of these diagonal azure columns stretched across a dark olive console and then the pair of hands with slender fingers resting upon the touch screen.

Misa's verdant eyes caught the beam that reached over her digits and averted her attention to the expansive universe before her with a lift of her chin. It was but a moment's pause that she stared out the large window before her, the sun so distant and yet its light still reached their position. The advanced technology of the aliens was unfathomably mind-blowing, truly: for it had been, remarkably, but ten months since the SDF-1 haphazardly folded deep out in the solar system near Pluto. And now, the entire crew that remained alive plus the 70,000 civilian survivors living aboard this gargantuan spacecraft were erring on crossing the orbit of Mars.

...Mars. Immediately on that thought, Misa's eyes returned to her screen, her palm pivoting upon it and her pointer finger swiping in the opposite direction at the same time. The screen changed to the next page of fighter pilot duty assignments as a beeping noise filled the air suddenly.

"Incoming transmission, sir," announced Kim as she reached up to a knob above her black hair to begin the decoding process.

"Very well, Kim. Pull it up. Let's see what the U.N. has to tell us today," a deep voice sounded off, reverberating within his throat and slipping off his lips with leathery texture. Captain Global's reply was delivered without looking up from the report he studied as he sat within the recesses of his chair. His strong right hand gripped the brim of his impressive hat and adjusted it, the garment adorned by a fastened medal that boasted his rank as Captain and highest power on the ship.

Turning the dial to the reserved United Earth Government frequency to receive and decrypt the message, Kim's dark eyebrows furrowed slightly. Clearly perplexed, she spoke half to herself, "That's odd..." Trailing off, she stood from from her chair and visibly checked that the knob was tuned correctly; it was.

Captain Global looked up from the paper within his hands then and turned his face to the right, attention now on the small-framed woman switching through channels. The man in his late forties was of Russian descent; if his accent (even though watered down over the years) didn't indicate that fact, his handsomely robust jaw and chiseled nose certainly did.

"What is it?" he inquired as he placed the papers he perused on the small table by his chair and stood, quickly walking over to her station with arms crossed before the dark blue uniform that covered his chest.

"I'm not sure, Sir," Kim replied, her blue eyes scanning over her equipment as she continued switching through different communication channels. "It's not coming in on the usual frequency-"

Just then, a sound of soft static became audibly present and data began filling up her monitor. Kim bowed her head slightly to confirm words were scrolling upwards as they populated the screen and sunk back down into her chair to read the message.

"What in the world is this?" she posed as Global leaned slightly over her chair. Though the message was in English, the information seemed pointless. It was just weather conditions: degrees measured in Celsius, wind direction, rainfall measurements; it was all so random. "It appears to be some sort of automated message, but there shouldn't be any communications on this channel. It's an archaic line that's been out of service for years."

Vanessa's fingers quickly tapped against a series of keys before her and the brunette turned her face to their direction then. "The point of origin is from an old Mars base. It's from Salla, Sir."

The pale hand still swiping through pilot duty schedules suddenly stopped as Misa's fleshy lips parted, her body stiffened in shock as she repeated above a whisper, "Salla?!" She then turned around quickly, her back to her console with her hands gripping the edge of it behind her. Her attention fully was captured by the events unfolding upon the bridge before her.

Captain Global straightened his body and turned to Vanessa, "Salla Base was devastated years ago in an anti-UN attack. The entire base was massacred.. or so said the report."

"Sir!" Misa suddenly interjected into the conversation, taking a few steps forward, tone drenched in seriousness and perhaps even a bit of urgency. "Is there any possibility that there are survivors?!"

"Hn.." Global's sight had averted downwards as he had already deemed that to be infeasible. "I can't see how there could have been, but there's no explanation for this transmission. Not to mention that Salla Base was quite expansive. I'm positive there would be plenty of supplies, and we could always do with more..."

Trailing off on that thought, the Captain sauntered forward, uncrossed his arms, and adjusted his hat as he sat back down in his chair. "Claudia, how damaged are we?"

"Repairs were completed on the starboard side two days ago, sir. We're in excellent condition," she reported. Misa's eyes shifted from her counterpart back to the Captain.

"And how far off course are we from earth?" he inquired.

"We're still a bit far off from where we should be, but we're actually 18 degrees East from intercepting Mars' path directly, sir," Vanessa spoke up.

A hand upon the bridge of his nose, it slid down and off before Captain Global spoke, "Well, then. That's not far off at all. We'll accept fate's invitation this time and take the opportunity to restock on supplies. Alter course for Mars and advise ETA!"

"Affirmative, sir," Claudia confirmed immediately. "Course changed for Mars. Our ETA is four hours and twenty seven minutes."

Misa hadn't moved an inch during this time, but as Global issued the order, she immediately turned back to her station. A deep breath drawn into her lungs, she stared down at the large Android tablet surface before her, but made no further action. Her insides wrenched into knots, and she was unsure if it was attributable to grief, to anxiety, to pinning hope on something utterly impossible being true... Perhaps all of these emotions together were what swept over her insides and carried her off into the recollection of a memory... one she revisited more often than what she deemed healthy.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of freshly cut grass filled her nostrils, the blades creating a prickly sensation against the pads of her bare feet. The afternoon sunlight glistened on the gentle lake that splayed out before her, but she was shielded from the hot rays by the cool shade of a tree.

Misa laid upon her back, chest rising and falling peacefully as she watched the green leaves gently move with the light breeze on this perfect summer day. And it would only get better when he arrived. In fact, she'd put on her favorite blue sun dress today in excitement because Karl's request for an afternoon off was granted by the base. A smile formed upon her lips, pearly white teeth showing as her eyes squinted slightly.

Just thinking about Karl Riber made the heart within her chest flutter and her face bloom into happiness.

"Misa!" a voice suddenly called out. "Misa!"

Her eyes widened then and Misa rolled over on her stomach, scrambling to her feet as fast as she could. "Karl!"

He was running at her, his brown bangs shifting around over his forehead from sprinting. The young man was the picture of elation and as he finally reached her, he grabbed her arms and the words poured out, "I'm sorry I'm late! But I got it! I got the acceptance letter!"

Misa's eyes widened a bit and she stammered, "The.. the transfer?!"

"Yeah! It FINALLY got pushed through! God, I thought it would never happen.. Haha!" Karl's eyes closed a moment as a laugh pushed its way out of his lips. "I really owe your father for it. If it weren't for his help, this would've never flown. I might kiss him when I see him!"

Misa was quick to embrace him. In reality, it was an immediate reflex to defend herself. Act happy for him. Be excited for him. Keep it together. And say something - anything - normal... which happened to be, "Well, you can kiss me instead."

Karl's hands left her arms and took her face gently in his palms, his lips meeting hers for but seconds before he let up. His arms slipped around her frame and he hugged her close to him. "Ahhhh," a sigh escaped his lips. "I'm so happy! This is it for me.. It's gonna be the big time from here on out!"

Misa's head rested against his shoulder and she stared out into the water. Karl's dream - Karl's obsession - was this transfer. A third wave of soldiers was being sent to assist with the colonization of the red planet and it was a rare chance to be selected. The pay was substantial and advancement in rank wasn't only ensured, but would happen quickly. In short, his future would be completely set and the job - watering plants and protecting moon rocks, as he described it on many occaisions - would be simple. Too good too be true, almost...

He hadn't let go of her. In fact, his arms were still tightly around her. The dread she strove so hard to hide was seeping its way up her throat, though. In truth, she hadn't thought it would really happen; the notion was always re-buried deep with the anxiety it caused whenever it came up in her mind.

"So..." Misa said quietly, forcing the words out in the most normal tone she could muster. "...When do you leave?"

One hand raised, falling softly into her hair and upon the back of her head. Karl didn't respond right away, and the moments of silence between them felt like an eternity.

He'd known the consequences since the moment he put himself into the program but it had all seemed like a wild dream as distant as the stars... Those same stars, ironically, that he would be much closer to very soon. It was easy to get wrapped up in the glamor of such a rare and confidence-feeding opportunity. The adrenaline of being fortunate enough to travel into space - and to Mars no less - was enough of a drug for him to concentrate fully on the positive side of the situation.

But almost as if on autopilot, he blocked the thought of this mission's implications. Those real implications which would cause real problems. Gone for too long, and the girl he'd grown up with who'd become the young woman he loved on Earth. Could it really work? That lump which formed in his throat was swallowed, though it seemed to contribute to a growing heaviness within his chest.

Those few moments of reflection were enough for several scenarios to race through Misa's mind. He would break it off with her, wasn't that right? He was thinking of the right way to say it, to let her down easily... It couldn't be any other way.

As she predicted, the tone of Karl's voice became serious and completely devoid of the elation present just moments ago. "Next week.. I need to head to Ft. Liberty for briefing. And then I leave from the base."

"...Oh." Her reply was soft. Her face didn't turn to his, still directed towards the glistening water. Misa was a woman of pride and introversion; it would be mortifying to appear distraught before anyone. Even Karl. Especially if he were to break up with her now after all the years they'd spent together. It could be a tragic comedy, really. How foolish... So much effort and time wasted...

Karl pulled away from her then and could see from her profile one eye that was fighting so hard to stop the tears from welling within it. "Hey.. Don't cry. Look, I know it's going to be hard, but you're almost through the Academy yourself. You're still.. planning on applying for the program... right?"

Misa nodded, a hand coming up and wiping away a tear that escaped to roll down her cheek. "Yeah. But that's in two years.. You'll be so far away.."

_Just say it, Karl... I'm even setting you up for it..._

His eyes fell and a sigh left his lips with his words which trailed off, "I know.."

"So, it means-" Misa's reply was cut short then by a quick change in Karl's attitude. His tone picked up suddenly, "But it won't be forever. And besides! People will start living on Mars soon.. Civilians. I'm sure of it. What else have they been doing for the last ten years anyway? ...Besides. I'll be back because I have something important to do."

"What's that?" she asked, her voice above a whisper to conceal it from shaking as a choppy breath was drawn into her lungs. It almost came out bitter-sounding, actually.

Karl's voice drifted gently through the air and graced her ears in a soft response, "Marry you."

...

"Hayase."

Misa remained motionless at her post as she stared out literally and figuratively into space, the atmosphere around her obviously melancholy. It was certainly out of character for the woman who never ran out of fire, who was always strong and unwavering, perhaps even a bit frightening at times to the pilots she commanded.

"Lieutennant Hayase!" Global's voice was stronger this time and it jolted her back to reality, her spine straightening a little. She turned her face over her shoulder and replied strongly, "Yes, sir!"

"Tell the deck to prepare a Cat's Eye and arrange for the mission. They'll scope out the area before we enter the atmosphere," the Captain ordered.

"Yes, sir," Misa responded and immediately picked up a phone cradled next to her post. "Flight deck, this is the bridge. Ready Cat's Eye vessel A43 for deployment. The objective is to scan Salla Base located on Mars, coordinates L143..."


	3. Chapter 3

Four hours of preparation were plenty for deployment of the Cats Eye. Its descent to the fourth planet and subsequent sweep of the area were dually uneventful.

Radioing into Misa's position on the bridge, the pilot made his report, "Gun Sight 1, this is the Cats Eye. Salla Base and the immediate surrounding areas are secure. Repeat, all areas secure. Transfer of scan data incoming."

"Acknowledged, Cats Eye," Misa replied. "You're to make one more sweep around the perimeter and return to the Prometheus for standby upon our entry."

"Roger, Gun Sight 1."

As the Lieutenant closed the communication line, the scan report loaded upon Vanessa's expansive navigation screen. "Captain Global, the scan confirms the verbal report. The area is clear."

"Very well," the Captain replied. "Misa, how much longer until the Valkyries and Destroids are ready?"

"We're at 100%, sir. Waiting on your orders."

"Excellent. Claudia, commence descent. We'll do this conservatively. Touch down 1500 meters from Salla," came Global's next command.

"Commencing descent to the surface now!"

And so, the enormous battle fortress broke into the atmosphere of Mars, descending further and further, but what no person on the SDF-1 was privy to was that they were actually sinking directly into a trap..

Lining the chasms in the terrestrial surface out of Cat's Eye range but close enough to the perimeter hid swarms of Zentraedi Regault battle pods. Clustered together in groups, a total of one thousand pods rested still in painful waiting under the command of Kamjin "the Ally Crusher".

His lavender bangs swept across his purple-hued skin as a hand brushed across them. Impatient, arrogant, insane, reckless. A dictionary of unfavorable words wouldn't be enough to describe the individual who sat within his officer's pod, hand on the trigger with his thumb just threatening to launch a missile at one of his own men.

Kamjin's hand swiped at the com link then. "Gerau! Report in!"

"Commander Kamjin," a reply immediately came. "Gerau reporting. The mines were successfully planted in a scattered pattern below the surface. Once they're at full power, that ship will never leave the ground." The line cut out and back in. "..battle fortress is in descent, but there is a problem, sir. Their projected landing path places them about four strides outside the mine circumference."

"Heh," Kamjin's reply fell cocky and all too amused that his victory would surely be imminent. The Micronians would pose no challenge for one of his calibre and he continued in an almost sing-song manner. "Oh, Gerau, I wouldn't worry about that. They'll surely move in closer and then we'll crush them!"

"Sir. I thought Lord Britai has ordered us to capture the ship, not destroy-"

"You idiot!" barked the commander. "You dare to question me?! I'm fully aware of what Britai said, but Britai isn't here right now, is he?! Contact me when the mines are at full power and able to trap that ship!"

And with that, the communication ended.

Still completely unbeknownst to the trap about to be sprung upon them, scores of Destroids made their way out of the Prometheus and lined the ground as Valkyries loomed above covering the transport vehicles. Supplies began being ushered into trucks and driven back to the SDF-1 for transfer.

Global watched the operation unfold from the bridge through a pair of binoculars and after several rotations of non-problematic transports, he said, "Claudia, move in closer. Take it to 500 meters from the base."

"Sir," Misa turned to him. "All Valkyrie and Destroid units have been deployed. Requesting permission to leave the ship and investigate the base."

Captain Global's eyebrows narrowed slightly in consternation and he nearly spit out, "What?"

"Sir, I want to understand the source of those transmissions we received earlier, as well as checking for any survivors," came his subordinate's explanation.

"Yes, Hayase. But why you? We already have a team ready for this assignment."

"Captain!" Claudia stepped up to Misa's side at her terminal. "I'll cover her position while she's gone."

"Please, Captain." Misa wasn't begging, but there was something in the way she spoke... A need was being expressed and Global read into it.

After assessing the situation momentarily, the Captain finally granted her clearance, "Permission granted, Hayase. Exercise caution."

Head falling in a nod, Misa acknowledged him, "Yes, sir" and made a quick exit from the bridge, pausing just once to utter a thank you to Claudia, someone who had always proven to be a dear friend.

Parked in B-Mode and standing guard, Roy's communication terminal suddenly illuminated with Hikaru's face. "Hey, Senpai!"

"Yo, Hikaru!" the blond replied in his ever-confident voice.

"Hey, I was wondering. Can you approve me taking a day off next week.." Hikaru began, but was immediately interrupted by Roy who mockingly finished the request, "...so you can go to Minmay's birthday party?"

The look on Hikaru's face was priceless and a laugh erupted from Roy. "Join the club, kid. Every guy on this squadron asked the same question. Hell, she even invited me!"

"HEY THERE!" a feminine voice suddenly interrupted the conversation and Claudia's face appeared on both their terminals.

"Well hello there, sexy lady," Roy nearly cooed and Hikaru moved his lips to the right as his brows narrowed a bit. It was almost a pout. Roy chalked it up to jealousy of his talent of being infinitely smooth.

"And who's that chatting when they should be covering the transport vehicles, hmm?" Claudia inquired.

"Hey Claudia, wait a minute..." Hikaru suddenly said. "Why are YOU talking to us and not that old lady?"

A chuckle fell from her lips. "The person you're referring to is driving beneath you as we speak... Better watch that mouth, Hikaru. The Lieutenant graduated at the top of her class, you know. She knows how to put men like you in their place."

Hikaru's reply came in a shudder as he watched Misa drive by between his Valkyrie and Roy's, "Oh no.."

"Really, now. She's really a nice person once you get to know her, Hikaru. You should be kinder to your superior," Claudia's voice was a little more serious now and Hikaru watched the car Misa drove disappear into an open hangar in the base. He didn't reply to Claudia's suggestion. Nice? The Lieutenant? No way. She wasn't even human. All she did was bark orders from the bridge and yell at him. He doubted she ever got scared of anything. Maybe she wasn't even capable of feeling because there seemed to be not one warm bone in that body of hers. But there were more important matters at hand than thinking about the ice that flowed through the Lieutenant's veins... like that day off for instance...

To be continued.


End file.
